Under the Cherry Blossom tree
by Kuroda Chiaki
Summary: Several different oneshots taking place under a beautiful Sakura tree.
1. Chapter 1

Wolfie: Hii! This is a new story by me! Well, this is going to be a collection of oneshots!There are going to be a variety of couples getting together in one and the same place!For now, we'll start with Rimahiko!I do not own Shugo Chara!

* * *

Rima curled herself up into a ball and tried not to cry. Her parents had gotten into a big fight and at one point, Rima had it. She had yelled at them,had kicked them, had gone to her room,had packed things she would need and had run away. Currently, she was sitting under a huge sakura tree. KusuKusu tried her best to cheer Rima up, but Rima didn't react. She just stayed in her ball position and tried her hardest not to cry. She had been fed up long ago, but ever since the fights had gotten bigger and louder, she felt like she was living in a nightmare. Her only relief was school. Amu,Tadase,Yaya and even Nagihiko, they all helped to cheer her up somehow. Just by thinking of her friends, there seemed like there was a weight lifted from her shoulders. She smiled a small smile and stood up. KusuKusu seemed to take that as a good sign, because she started smiling brightly, and went to Rima's bag. She pulled out Rima's most precious gag manga and tried to get Rima's attention. But Rima was now taking a look at her surroundings. It was a large meadow surrounded by big trees. Besides the green grass and the sakura tree, there were only a couple of flowers. Rima furrowed her brow. It didn't seem right. The meadow should have been full of flowers, you could say drowning in flowers. At the same time Rima started wondering, why she would think of something like this. She had never been to this place. Or had she?

Rima shrugged it off. Must have been one of these deja vu things. She was certain of two things: This place was beautiful and that her parents would never find her here. The thought of her parents made her sad again, but it didn't ruin the beuty of the scenery. In fact, it made the meadow even more beautiful. Rima could somehow relate to this place. It was, as if both had been abandoned, even though Rima was the one who had run away. Her thoughts went grim, as the tears were forming in her eyes. She resumed her ball position and started sobbing. Seeing this, KusuKusu's smile faltered. She flew on Rima's shoulder and hugged Rima's arm. "Rima, don't cry!" She pleaded, but Rima kept sobbing. KusuKusu begged and pleaded, but Rima wouldn't stop crying. She kept crying for what seemed hours, when a sudden voice startled her.

"Rima?" An oddly familiar voice asked. Rima looked up to see Nagihiko's surprised face. She looked at him for three seconds, before burying her face into her arms again. It seemed as Nagihiko didn't know what to do, because he said nothing. Then suddenly, Nagihiko patted her. He patteed her, before taking a seat and pulling her into his lap. Rima was shocked from this action,but that didn't stop her from crying. She kept sobbing, until Nagihiko pulled her againts his chest.

"Shh, it's going to be okay Rima. I may not know the reason what caused you to cry, but I know it is going to be okay. So please smile?" Nagihiko muttered to Rima, who was now ruining his shirt completely with her tears. The words did not make the tears stop, but they lessened. Nagihiko continued to murmur promises into her ear, until the tears had completely dried out. Nagihiko smiled at Rima. Rima smiled back. They sat there in silence until Nagihiko decided to break it.

"Rima, what are you doing here?" He asked curiously and Rima got a sad look into her eyes. "I...I ran away." Rima choked on her own words, as Nagihiko looked at her with a shocked look.

"Why?" Nagihiko asked and Rima made herself smaller, as if fearing that he would hurt her. "When I was smaller, I got kidnapped. They captured the culprits soon enough, but since then my parents have been blaming each other. They have been fighting a lot since then. Lately, the fights have gotten bigger. So I just snapped when they started fighting again." Rima muttered quietly, knowing that Nagihiko was listening. Tears started brimming in her eyes again, but Nagihiko quickly wiped them away.

"It must've been hard for you." Nagihiko whispered softly, stroking Rima's blond hair. It seemed so smooth under his fingers. Rima nodded.

"But why are you here?" Rima asked quietly, as if fearing to offend the boy. Nagihiko chuckled. "I snapped at my mother too. I didn't run away, but I have known of this place since I was small. I always come here when I am upset." Nagihiko answered smiling. Nagihiko stared at the grass. "You know, it used to be way more beautiful a few years ago. Flowers were blooming all over the place." Nagihiko added and Rima fidgeted nervously. She had thought the same thing, when she had come to this place. But how would she know something like that? She concentrated really hard. Then it hit her.

_Flashback_

_A five year old Rima was smiling happily as she played under the sakura tree. Her family had come to a picnic here, with her parents' friends. Her smile was huge, because a child around her age was supposed to come too. "Rima, they're here!" Her mother called, a smile on her face. Her father just laughed at the speed of Rima, who was there in less than five seconds. She quickly scanned the newcomers. A beautiful lady in a kimono, an older lady with glasses and a small girl with long violet hair. The girl was taller than Rima. Rima grinned a huge smile, grabbed the girl's hand and rushed to the sakura tree with her. The girl smiled. _

_"I'm Fujisaki to meet you." She introduced herself, bowing slightly. _

_"I'm Mashiro Rima. It's nice to meet you too." Rima answered, but then got serious. "Ne, have you been here before?" She asked Nadeshiko, who nodded. _

_"Did you know that on top of the cherry tree, the branches have formed a little cage? We could easily climb there! And there would be no danger at all!" Rima exclaimed happily, starting to climb the tree. Nadeshiko hesitated. Rima was already on a higher branch. "Are you coming?" Rima asked, more demanded. Nadeshiko, as if she decided something, smiled and nodded. She started climbing too. After a few moments, both of them were in the cage, sitting comfortably next to each other. They spent the entire day up there, talking about almost everything,playing games and laughing. "Rima! Time to go!" Her father called out and Rima suddenly became glum. _

_"What's wrong?Don't you want to go home?" Nadeshiko asked worriedly. "I would rather stay with you! You are my new best friend Nade!" Rima stated. Nadeshiko glanced around, as if making sure that nobody heard them. _

_"Ne, Rima, if you are my best friend, can I tell you something?" She asked in a very quiet voice."Of course!" Rima sighed. "I'm actually a boy. My name is Nagihiko." Nadeshiko stated seriously. Rima's lips curved up._

_ "Great! Then I can marry you!" She stated and Nadeshiko looked at her._

_"You are not disgusted?" Nadeshiko asked as Rima shook her head. _

_"Why should I? I can marry my best friend now!" She stated smiling. Nagihiko smiled back. He pulled out the red ribbon holding his hair. _

_"Rima, give me your ribbon." Nagihiko said and Rima obeyed. She pulled her sky blue ribbon out of her hair and gave it to Nagihiko. Nagihiko tied both ribbons together and tied them to a branch, which was more hidden between the other branches. _

_"This is our promise. We'll promise each other that we are going to love each other and get married!" Nagihiko said and Rima was amazed about how nice it sounded. "Okay!" She said smiling. "RIMA!" Her mother yelled and Rima sighed. "Gotta go. We'll see each other again, won't we?" Rima asked and Nagihiko nodded. _

_"Of course. We are going to get married after all." He answered._

Rima's eyes snapped open at the end of her memory.

"." She muttered to herself and turned to Nagihiko.

"Ne, Nagihiko?" She asked and he tilted his head questioningly at her. "Hmm?" He asked her and she breathed in.

"I was once in this meadow before." She started and Nagihiko looked at her confused.

"So?" He asked. Rima now became aware that she was still sitting on his lap. She blushed and stood up. She started climbing. "Rima, that's dangerous!" Nagihiko stated but Rima ignored him. She finally reached the top. The branches had grown even more, creating a maze, not a cage. Yet, Rima climbed into this maze and looked around. She heard rustling and anticipated that it was Nagihiko climbing up too. She continued her search. She spotted the sky blue ribbon. She tried to reach it, but her arms were too short. She tried and tried, but in the end, a pair of long arms snatched the ribbons away. Rima turned her head and saw Nagihiko smiling at her.

"Looking for these?" He asked her and Rima pouted. "Yes, but a certain purple-haired cross-dresser snatched them away!" She retorted with a smile on her face. Nagihiko smiled. "You remember these?" Rima asked him and he nodded. "I always have." He answered, while he was caressing the ribbons. "Are you going to keep it?" Nagihiko asked her suddenly. "Keep what? The ribbon?" Rima asked and Nagihiko shook his head. "Your promise." Nagihiko said and Rima started blushing. The tears Rima had shed were completely forgotten. Nagihiko waited for the answer, but Rima didn't say anything.

"Well...I could give it a try. For my best friend's sake." Rima said and Nagihiko's head shot up hopefully. "But only if you truly love me." She added quickly, the blush on her cheeks deepening.

"Rima, I have always loved you. I will never stop loving you." Nagihiko said and pressed his lips gently against Rima's. Their kiss didn't last long, but it was gentle. Rima's blush seemed to be permanent now. Nagihiko glanced at the ribbons.

"I think we should keep them here." He said, knotting the ribbons back on their place. At Rima's questioning look,he smiled.

"Let's take them down when we have fulfilled the promise completely." He replied and Rima smiled at him. They both leaned in closer and shared another sweet kiss.

* * *

Wolfie: This was it. Review anyone?


	2. Chapter 2

Wolfie: Another one-shot! This time it's Kairi and Yaya!

* * *

"I want to go!" Yaya whined with all her might. For the last three hours, Yaya had whined and thrown tantrums. Earlier that day, she had come up with the crazy idea to go on a Hanami-picnic(A/N: Hanami is a Japanese traditional custom of enjoying the beauty of flowers. Go to wikipedia for further information.). Amu,Tadase and Nagihiko smiled nervously, while Rima sighed in frustration. Kairi just continued his work. He had come back for two months, because Utau's manager wanted him to help prepare Utau's world tour. Kairi couldn't refuse, so he was a Guardian again. For two months, but still.

"Look, Yaya, you're proposal came so suddenly.I promised my parents that I would watch Ami this weekend. There is no way I can go." Amu said, her eyes pleading for forgiveness. Yaya pouted and turned to the other Guardians.

"Sorry Yuiki-san, but I have to help Tsukasa-san." Tadase stated while smiling turned to the last three. "Me and Nagihiko have a date." Rima said boldly as Nagihiko laughed nervously. Yaya turned to Kairi. Kairi looked at her and sighed.

"Fine, I will go with Yuiki-san.I'm sure my sister will get through without my help for a day." He stated as Yaya's eyes started shining with excitement. "Really? Thank you, Kairi-kun!" She screamed happily, before hugging the boy. Kairi turned red.

"P-Please get off of me, Yuiki-san." He asked stuttering a little. Yaya pouted, but did not let go. That made Kairi more nervous. "Yuiki-san?" He asked Yaya and she pouted even more. The older Guardians started laughing.

"I think she wants you to call her by first name," Nagihiko suggested, the other nodding their heads in agreement.

"But, she is older than me, besides she is a female, who needs to be treated with respect and..." His voice was cut off by Yaya hugging, rather choking him.

"I think she doesn't want respect." Amu stated carefully. "I understand, I understand,Yaya-san!" Kairi managed to choke out and he was immediately released from the prison in the shape of Yaya.

"Yay! Meet Yaya Saturday at one o' clock by the train station nearest to the park, Yaya will take care of the food, okay?" Yaya said, before skipping off.

* * *

And so, Kairi was at the train station on a sunny Saturday, exactly at one o'clock, waiting for the childish Ace to arrive. He did not have to wait long and shortly he saw the small girl smiling and waving at him, carrying a huge basket.

"Sorry, did you wait long?" Yaya asked and Kairi shook his head. It was a lie, he had come fifteen minutes early,but he didn't need to tell her that.

"Should I carry the basket for you?" Kairi asked and Yaya handed him the basket. It wasn't too heavynor too light. "Where now?" Kairi asked and Yaya took the lead. They walked for quite a while, until they reached a seemingly small park. Kairi wondered if there were even flowers to watch. But nonetheless, he still followed Yaya, who was studying her surroundings, apparently searching for something. After finding it, she took Kairi's free hand and dragged him into a small group of abnormally huge trees. It didn't make sense, how big they were and how close they were growing to each other. Yaya lead him through them and soon enough they found themselves in a large the middle of the meadow, there grew a large sakura tree with pink blossoms blooming. Kairi let out a gasp of surprise and Yaya giggled.

"Amazing, isn't it? Yaya found it accidentally one day.I wanted to show it to everyone, but they couldn't come." Yaya said and Kairi noticed that she had stopped talking in third person.

"Let's go set everything up for the picnic?" Kairi asked her and she smiled in approval. They went under the sakura tree and started setting everything up. To Kairi's surprise, Yaya hadn't brought any sweets, but that fact made him only happier. He was thinking for a long time that she might get sick because of them, even though it hasn't happened enough, they were sitting under the tree laughing and chatting, enjoying eachothers company.

"It's actually really fun with you Kairi," Yaya stated suddenly which startled him. "I always thought you were more of a boring person, but it turns out I was wrong," Yaya continued and Kairi wan't sure if he should feel flattered or insulted. "Even though the others aren't here, I don't feel lonely," she added and Kairi just stared at her. ""What? Is there something on my face?"Yaya asked looking for something she could use as a mirror. "No, there's nothing on your face. It's just that you haven't talked in third-person for a while." Kairi quickly proceeded to say and Yaya relaxed.

"Really? There is nothing on my face?" She asked, her eyes wide, innocent and bright. The way she tilted her head while asking that made Kairi think she was cute. The truth was, after he left the Guardians, he found himself thinking more of the cheerful Ace than the serious Joker. He had been confused until one day it had hit him suddenly. That he wasn't in love with the Joker, but the Ace.

"Really," He answered truthfully and Yaya smiled. He really liked her smile and he realized that it was the thing he had missed the most when he was away.

"Ne,want to know something interesting?" Yaya asked Kairi, her eyes shimmering. "Sure Yaya-san," Kairi answered with a small smile.

"I heard from the girls in class that when you write the name of the person you love on paper and attach it on a sakura tree while they are blooming, the person will start loving you!" Yaya said, the smile playing on her lips. "Yuiki-san, that's just a rumor." Kairi said and immediately got tackled by the girl. She pouted again and Kairi realized his mistake.

"Yaya-san," He started and the girl got off of him. "There is no way that could happen." He stated and there was suddenly a fire in her eyes. "You won't know until you try! Let's give it try, ne?" Yaya said and Kairi sighed. He nodded. Well, he could always try. Yaya jumped up and went to her basket. She rummaged through it, throwing out a black permanent marker in process. "Huh? The papers here the last time I checked. Where are they?" She asked herself out loud and searched the basket through again. When she finally stopped, her eyes were nearly brimming with tears.

"They're not there." She stated. It hurt Kairi to see her like that. He pulled her close to him and patted her. "Maybe we can use something else? A piece of cloth for example?" He suggested, trying to keep his cool. It seemed Yaya cheered up, because she looked up and smiled. The fresh tears were still rolling down her cheeks, but Kairi handed her a handkerchief. She wiped away the tears with it. "We could use this," Kairi offered but Yaya shook her head. She pulled out her ribbons, making her chestnut brown hair fall down. It hung now loosely and reached her mid-back. Kairi had never realized that her hair was so long. She offered one ribbon to Kairi.

"We can write on them!" She exclaimed happily.

"But, I thought you like these ribbons!" Kairi said and Yaya nodded.

"They are my favourites, but they serve good for a purpose like this." Yaya said and took the black marker into her hand. One swift movement and the cap was off. In less than a half minute, she wrote the name on the ribbon. She smiled, her chocolate brown eyes scanning over her work. She then handed the marker to Kairi. Kairi took it.

"Are you sure? Don't you want to keep at least one of them?" Kairi asked and Yaya nodded.

"I'll buy you a new one, Yaya-san." He said, before starting to write with the marker. After he was done, he took both of the ribbons and after promising Yaya he wouldn't look, he climbed up the tree. He was on the top quickly and discovered, that the branches formed a small cage like thing. He also noticed that there were two ribbons. They didn't have names on them though. He quickly attached the ribbons on a branch, before climbing back down to Yaya. Yaya greeted him with a smile of course. She had seen where he had attached the ribbons and was now looking at the place proudly. Her proud smile disappeared when she saw, that both of the ribbons were suddenly flying with the wind, towards the huge trees where they had come from.

"Oh no!" Yaya said and Kairi started running towards the ribbons. Yaya followed him. Luckily for them, the ribbons got stuck in a tree and all Kairi had to do was get it. He climbed the tree easily, got the ribbons and was about to turn back, when he saw his name on one of the ribbon.

"What's wrong, Kairi?" Yaya asked and Kairi shook his head, indicating that he was fine. He continued to stare at the ribbon, recognizing Yaya's slightly childish handwriting. That couldn't be. There was no way Yaya could like him. He stuffed the ribbons in his pocket and climbed down.

"Kairi?" Yaya asked concerned.

"Yaya-san, do you like me?" The words had escaped Kairi's mouth before he could stop them. Yaya's eyes widened.

"You read the ribbon." Yaya stated, shaking slightly.

"I accidentally," Kairi started, but Yaya cut her off. "

You read the ribbon," the voice was full of disappointment.

"You promised you wouldn't read it!" She shrieked, before Kairi could do anything. She started sobbing and Kairi felt awful. Yet, he didn't know what he should do. He stood there in silence, watching the girl he loved cry. Suddenly, as if he had gotten hit with a lighting bolt, everything was clear. He knew what he had to do. He kneeled down to Yaya, cupped her tear-stained face and kissed her. Her eyes widened in shock and her tears started run even more, but she didn't push him away. Instead, she kissed back. After a while, they broke off panting. Kairi held up the ribbon he had written on it. Yaya read her own name, as her lips formed into a smile.

"I like you Yaya-san. Please go out with me." Kairi said, his words strong and firm. Yaya smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Gladly," She replied.

Afterwards, they walked home, their hands intertwined.


	3. Chapter 3

A new chapter! And this time it is Amuto! Sorry for Tadamu fans, but I just don't like that pairing. Also, I think that I'll do only two chapters more. And this chapter is shorter than the others, so sorry!

* * *

Amu was sitting completely still. It had been months, maybe even a year since she last visited this discovered that nothing had actually changed, except that there were less flowers it was autumn so it wasn't unexpected.

Amu took out a sketchpad. The habit of carrying a sketchpad had been rather new and Amu related it only to the fact that Miki was in her egg and she was used to having a sketchpad around.

She started drawing. Her head was empty so she drew nothing in particular, but soon she started to notice that she had drawn a certain cat-like boy.

She frowned, but then smiled since the picture had actually turned out good and continued. Soon, a smirking Ikuto and Yoru were ready.

Amu smiled, proud of her own pulled out a dark blue colored the hair,the eyes and the cat ears.

Counting her Ikuto picture as ready, she started drawing herself next to him.

She had no idea why, but she did. Soon enough, she stood there, with a light frown on her face and her own charas next to her.

She also colored the charas, but when she started to color herself, she hestitated. A big hand took the pink pencil in her hand and started coloring her hair.

She turned around to see Ikuto smiling, or rather smirking at her.

"Ikuto!" Amu said, not even bothering to hide her surprise.

"Yo." Ikuto replied, before pulling the sketchpad out of Amu's lap and placing it in his own.

Amu handed him the rest of the pencils. She was kind of relieved, because that would mean her picture would be finished.

"So, what is my little strawberry doing in a place like this?" Ikuto asked, his eyes fixated on the sketchpad.

"Just remembering old times. I used to come to this place a lot before I got my shugo charas." Amu said, pulling her knees close to her.

"And why was that?" Ikuto asked, urging her to continue.

"Well, I didn't make friends, so I felt often lonely and when I found this place, I felt really happy. I didn't feel lonely here, and it was always so beautiful. It calmed me down.I haven't been here for a while now." Amu said, almost being nostalgic.

"Hmm..." Ikuto answered. Amu turned to look at him.

"Why are you here?" She asked, trying to peek at what Ikuto was doing, but Ikuto covered his work with his hand.

"Well, I sensed that my little strawberry was near, so I paid her a visit." Ikuto answered smirking, before pulling Amu in his lap.

The sketchpad fell down, but luckily, the ground was rather dry, so the sketchpad was safe. While Amu was blushing red and yelling all kind of words at him, Ikuto reached out and took the sketchpad.

He placed the sketchpad in Amu's lap so that he had a hand free and could see the picture too. He had erased Amu's frown and replaced it with a bright smile.

He had also drawn Amu in a wedding dress. And he had drawn himself a smile on his face. Their hands, more specifically the pinky fingers, were connected with a red thread.

"Ikuto! What did you do to my picture?" Amu asked and Ikuto smirked. "You look way more prettier in a dress. And your dream is to be the perfect bride, isn't it?" Ikuto asked and Amu didn't answer, but she was blushing a new shade of red.

"Besides, we're connected by the red thread of Fate." Ikuto added and as proof he raised his pinky finger.

Indeed, there was a red thread of yarn attached to his finger. Amu raised her own finger and realized that Ikuto had secretly tied the same thread of yarn around her finger too.

She blushed and then tried to get rid of the yarn. But Ikuto had tied it well together and she couldn't get it off. "Ikuto!" Amu yelled, not angrily, more slightly chuckled.

"All I'm trying to say is that you're the perfect bride for me." Ikuto said, removing the thread on his end and then, in a blink, he was gone.

* * *

Amu later thought about his words when she looked at the picture.

Ikuto had signed the picture as "Tsukiyomi Amu.". She thought about it a lot, and then when it was time to go to sleep, she decided that she would give Ikuto a call tomorrow and yell at him.

And tell him that she loved him.

* * *

Okay, sorry, that there was no kiss or nothing like that, but I actually like it. It might be short, but it's the thought that , I don't feel like describing the wedding dress either, but know, that it has at least three ribbons, lots of frills and is kind of gothic-lolita...Yeah, I had no idea that Ikuto could draw...


End file.
